Gefangen in der Angst um die Liebe
by MScofield
Summary: Michaela und Sully gehen getrennte Wege. Was passiert, wenn sie sich wieder treffen und Sully die ganzen Hinteründe ihrer Trennung erfährt? Werden sie einen gemeinsamen Weg finden? Viel Spaß beim lesen.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält einen kurzen Teil, in dem Gewalt vorkommt. Aldo entscheidet euch selber, ob euch das stört.  
**

**10. Mai 1980**

Michaela ritt aus der Stadt zur Hütte. Sie führte Flash in die Scheune, damit niemand sah, dass sie hier war.

Sie betrat die Veranda, schaute sich noch einmal um, dass sie auch wirklich niemand sah und schloss schließlich die Tür auf. Sie trat herein.

Es war ihr jedes mal, wenn sie hier her kam, noch alles so vertraut - es war ihr zuhause. Das einzige was sich änderte, war dass Sully´ s Duft langsam verblasste.

Langsam ging sie die Treppen nach oben ins Schlafzimmer – ihr uns Sully´s Schlafzimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat langsam den Raum.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach her kommen, aber jedes mal, wenn sie hier her kam, versetze es ihr tausend Stiche ins Herz. Alle Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch. Traurige, aber auch wunderschöne Erinnerungen, als sie glücklich war – mit Sully.

Sie trat an den Kamin und machte Feuer. Hol war noch genug da, dafür sorgte sie regelmäßig. Sie konnte beim Holzhacken immer die ganze Wut raus lassen. Früher hat das immer Sully gemacht.

Danach ging sie zum Kleiderschrank. Ihre Kleider waren nicht mehr da, aber noch ein paar Hosen und Hemden von Sully.

Sie nahm ein Hemd raus und sog den Duft ein. Es roch noch immer nach ihm – nach ihrem geliebten Sully.

Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf´s Bett. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt doch mit ihm hier liegen. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als sie das letzte Mal hier drin ´Liebe gemacht´ haben, aber sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Es war wunderschön. Und jetzt?

Sie kuschelte sich an Sully´s Kissen und Hemd. Der Duft in seinen Kissen ließ langsam nach.

Sie sog den Duft ein und konnte es schließlich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ihr liefen im Strömen Tränen die Wange hinunter und sie fing an zu schluchzen.

„Sully ich vermiss dich so. Wo bist du nur? Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Sie schrie schließlich richtig laut:

„SULLY ICH BRAUCHE DICH!"

* * *

Zur selben Zeit in den Wäldern, in der Nähe von Manitou.

Sully saß am Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. ER dachte an Michaela. Er tat eigentlich nichts anderes mehr seit ... seit...

Plötzlich hörte er es wieder. Diese Stimme – Michaela´ s Stimme.

„Sully ich vermiss dich so. Wo bist du nur? Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Der folgende Satz bohrte sich fest in ihm:

„SULLY ICH BRAUCHE DICH!"

Braucht Michaela mich wirklich oder Bild ich mir alles nur ein? Aber wenn sie wirklich brauchen, dann warum hat sie es getan? Ich muss sie vergessen, aber ich kann nicht ich seh immer ihre wunderschönen Augen, ihr Lächeln und ihre Traumhaften langen Haare vor mir. Ich vermiss sie so... und unsere Kleine. Oh Gott Michaela, ich kann nicht ohne dich – ohne euch. Ein paar verzweifelte Tränen liefen ihm die Tränen runter.

* * *

Zurück in Colorado Springs, zuhause bei Michaela. Es war inzwischen schon etwas später. Die „Familie" hat schon vor einer Weile zu Abend gegessen und Michaela hatte Katie ins Bett gebracht. Sie hatte ihr eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte erzählt. Wie jeden Abend wollte sie eine Geschichte über ihren Pa hören und Michaela erzählte ihr von ihrem ersten Abendteuer zusammen im Wald, als sie beweisen wollten, dass das wasser vergiftet war. Sie sprach sehr leise, da er es ja nicht hören durfte, dass sie und Katie über Sully sprachen. Als sie fertig war mit der Geschichte war von Schlaf nicht die Rede, denn sie weinten beide aus Sehnsucht nach Sully. Michaela legte sich zu Katie ins bett und nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu beruhigen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass Katie Nähe sie genau beruhigte. Sie war die einzige, die ihr noch Kraft gab. Wenn sie nicht wär, dann hätte sie ihr schreckliches Leben beendet. Aber nein, das konnte sie ihrer Tochter – Suly´s Tochter nicht antun und auch nicht...

Als Katie eingeschlafen war deckte Michaela sie gut zu und verließ das Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später Michaela. Michaela stand am Fenster und schaute zu den Sternen.

Ob Sully wohl gerade das selbe tut? Wir haben es immer genossen, am Abend zusammen zu den Sternen zu schauen und die Ruhe der Nacht zu genießen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür abrupt aufgerissen und ER kam rein und schloss die Tür.

„Wir sind jetzt seit 2 Monaten verheiratet und langsam solltest gelernt haben, dass das Essen rechtzeitig auf dem Tisch zu stehen hat. Das konntest du dir bei deinem wilden Mountain Man erlauben, aber ich muss dir es wohl noch mal klarmachen."

Michaela versetze es ein Stich, wie er über Sully sprach. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, denn sie bekam panische Angst, als er auf sie zu kam. Nicht schon wieder. Ale er vor ihr stand holter er aus und schlug ins Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Michaela schützte sich mit ihre Armen vor seinen vor seinen Fäusten. Sie verkrocht sich wie ein kleines Kind das Angst hat in einem Eck und schütze ihren gesammten Körper mit ihren Armen. Bitte es darf jetzt nichts passieren.

„Ich hoffe, das war dir eine Lehre."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er wieder das Schlafzimmer.

Als er draußen war fing sie bitterlich an zu schluchze.

„SULLY, helf mir."

* * *

Sully schreckte kerzengerade aus seinem Schlaf hoch.

„MICHAELA!"

´Sully, helf mir.´

Dieser Satz bohrte sich in seinen Gedanken fest.

Ich muss zu ihr. Sie braucht mich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich braucht.

Eilig richtete er sich auf und packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, bestieg sein Pferd und ritt, gefolgt von Wolf, in die Nacht davon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält Material, wie zwei unverheiratete Erwachsene Liebe machen. Also entscheidet selber, ob ihr es lesen wollt oder nicht.  
**

**  
12. Mai 1980**

Es war kurz nach Mittag. ER hatte in der Bank zu tun, aber Michaela war ganz froh darüber. Katie war nach der Schule zu einer Freundin zum Lernen gegangen und sie hatte gerade nur ein paar Schreibarbeiten zu tun. Aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Sie dachte mal wieder nur an Sully. Also nahm sie ihren Mantel und ihre Tasche und ritt aus der Stadt.

Sie wusste nicht von hin sie ritt und sie war eine Weile unterwegs. Doch als sie anhielt, wusste sie wo es sie hingetrieben hatte. Am Wasserfall – an ihrem und Sully´s. Da wo sie beide so viele stunden verbrachte hatte, um ihre Zeit zu zweit zu genießen und sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingegeben hatten.

Sie stieg von Flash ab, band sie an einem fest und setze sich ans Wasser.

Sully war die zwei Tage nur mit kurzen Schlafpausen durchgeritten. Er kam jetzt immer näher, aber er konnte jetzt noch nicht in die Stadt. Stattdessen trieb es ihn wo anders hin. Er wusste anfangs nicht wo hin, doch dann wusste er wo er war. Am Wasserfall, wo er und Michaela oft ein paar romantische Stunden zu zweit verbrachten. Plötzlich entdeckte er jemand am Wasser sitzen und er erkannte sofort wer es war.

Michaela hörte Geräusche und wurde aus ihren Erinnerungen an die Augenblicke, die sie mit Sully hier verbrachte gerissen. Sie stand auf und drehte sich um. Sie wusste erst nicht, ob sie Träumte oder Ob Sully wirklich leibhaftig vor ihr stand. Langsam kamen sie auf einander zu und blieben schließlich voreinander stehen.

„Sully was ... was machst du hier?"

Sully konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

„Ich ... ähm..."

Sully wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Sie starrten sich tief in die Augen und bevor sie wussten, was geschah, waren sie sich um den Hals gefallen und küssten sich wild.

Sie ließen sich auf dem Boden sinken. Sie küssten sich wild und berührten sich wild. Sully knöpfte eilig Michaela´ s Bluse und Unterhemd auf, aber nur so weit hat er an ihr Brust kam. Er fuhr rein und streichelte sie wild.

Michaela machte sich bereits an Sully ´s Hose zu schaffen. Sie zog sie ihm in ein paar geschickten Zügen über seinen Hintern runter, aber ließ sie dort ruhen. Sie konnte nicht schnell genug ihre Klamotten los werden so wild waren sie aufeinander, denn Sully zog Michaela bereits ihre Unterhose aus. Er fuhr jetzt mit seiner Zunge zu ihrem Hals hinab, während er zwischen sich fasste und sich mit einem Ruck mit ihr vereinigte. Sie schrien beide auf. Wie sehr sie sich doch danach gesehnt hatten. Wie sehr sie es doch brauchten.

Er fing auch gleich darauf an, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Michael schlang ihre Beine um Sully ´s. So konnten sie sich noch enger spüren und und griff ich an seinen Hintern. Sully legte sich eng an sie, so dass er ihre harten Nippel durch seine an der Brust offenes Hemd auf seiner Haus spüren konnten, wie sie sich bei jeder Bewegung an ihm rieben. Oh dass machte ich noch wahnsinniger. Sully hatte nun seine Hände jeweils auf einer Seite ihres Kopf abgelegt und sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, während sie sich bewegten

In ihren Bewegungen lösten sich Emotionen voller Sehnsucht, Zorn, Trauer und Enttäuscht. Deshalb war es natürlich, dass ihre Schreie immer lauter und ihre Bewegungen immer schneller und wilder wurden Und sie beide gleichzeitig mit einem „JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" an ihrem Höhepunkt laut aufschriehen.

Sully löste von ihr, knöpfte seine Hose wieder zu und setzte sich neben sie und schwieg. Michaela war überwältigt, von dem was passiert war, aber merkte dass Sully mich sich kämpfte. Sie richtete sich auf und berührte ihn leicht am Unterarm.

„Sully?"

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Du lässt dich von mir Scheiden, heiratest einen anderen, willst mich aber trotzdem als deinen Geliebten behalten. Geh zurück zu deinem Preston."

Michaela versetzte dies ein Stich mitten ins Herz.

„Wie kannst du das nur denken?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Wir sind nicht mehr verheiratet. Was bin ich denn jetzt für dich? Dein Geliebter... mit dem du deinen Mann betrogen hast. Sag mal warst du mir in den ganzen Jahren auch untreu? Und ich dachte immer unsere Liebe wär etwas besonderes, wir wären Seelenverwandt."

„Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte dich je betrügen können? Du warst immer der einzige Mann an den ich denken konnte. Du bist nicht mein Geliebter", sagte sie während sie aufstand und ihre Kleidung wieder in die richtige Position brachte.

„Michaela ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Und was bin ich wenn nicht dein Geliebter? Sag es mir. Hast du eine andere Bezeichnung dafür?"

Michaela wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie ihn liebt. Dass sie nie aufgehört hat ihn zu lieben und ihren Mann dafür hast, was er ihr angetan hat.

Ihr liefen die Tränen runter und so gern sie ihm auch die Wahrheit sagen wollte und ihn in den Arm nehmen, sie konnte nicht. Also bestieg sie Flash und ritt davon.

**14. Mai 1980**

Es war jetzt kurz nach Mittag und Michaela saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Seit ihrem Streit mit Sully kann sie noch weniger an was anderes denken. Zum Glück hatte sie heute keine Operation durchzuführen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich hätte darauf konzentrieren können. Sie wurde am Abend zuvor, wie fast täglich, wieder einmal von ihrem Mann geschlagen.

Michaela wurde klar, der einzige Ausweg war mit Sully zu reden. Zusammen würden sie schon eine Lösung finden. Sie hoffte nur, dass er keinen Fehler machen würde. Vor den Konsequenzen was dann passieren könnte, hatte sie schon die ganze Angst. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht noch mehr weh tun, aber das konnte sie nur, wenn sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagte.

Michaela nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und fing an etwas zu schreiben.

Etwas später Michaela verließ die Klinik. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass Sully ihren Brief erhielt. Sie trat auf die Veranda der Klinik und sah Wolf neben der Klinik. Er freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen.

Michaela kniete sich zu ihm runter und kraulte sein Ohr.

„Na hallo Wolf. Ja ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen. Oh jetzt sollte Katie hier sein. Sie vermisst dich schrecklich."

Sie schaute sich kurz um, aber sah Sully nirgends. Sie schaute, ob sie jemand beobachtet und vergewisserte sich, dass besonders ihr Mann, der ihres Wissens im Salloon sein musste, sie nicht sah, als sie Wolf den Brief für Sully um den Hals band.

„Los. Lauf zu Sully."

Er lief ums Eck und da sah sie Sully auch schließlich. Er entfernte den Brief um Wolf ´s Hals und las:

_Lieber Sully,_

_ich muss dringend mir dir sprechen. Bitte komm in einer Stunde zu unserem Wasserfall. Aber bitte sorg dafür, dass es niemand mitbekommt. Ich erklär es Dir später._

_Deine Michaela_

Hatte sie ihm nur zu sagen? Er war schon neugierig. Aber er fühlte sich so mies. Sie wollte, dass niemand etwas mitbekommt. Sie behandelte ihn wirklich, wie ihren Geliebten. Er schaute auf und sah, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Er sah sie an und zerriss ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden den Brief und warf die einzelnen Schnipsel dann auf den dreckigen Boden. Er rief Wolf zu sich und lief, gefolgt von ihm, davon. Michaela hob schnell die Schnipsel auf, damit sie auch ja niemand falsches zu Gesicht bekam.

Warum tut er das nur? Ich hab ihn wirklich sehr verletzt. Irgendwie muss ich es doch schaffen an ihn ran zu kommen. Nur wie? Sie bestieg Flash und ritt aus der Stadt.

Kurze Zeit später kam Sully wieder zurück in die Stadt. Und wem musste er begegnen? Ausgerechnet seinem Erzfein Preston, der gerade aus dem Saloon kam. Er kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Sully, für eine Überraschung sie hier zu sehen. Was treibt sie aus ihren Wäldern zu uns in die Stadt."

Sully hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten.  
„Preston, Was wollen sie?"

„Falls sie hier sind um Michaela zurück zugewinnen, vergessen sie es. Na wie fühlt es sich an in ihrem großen Haus zu wohnen, dass sie für ihre Familie gebaut haben und da ganz alleine zu sein?"  
Er hatte sein typische Preston -Lächeln aufgesetzt.

„Wieso Haus?"

„Na sie wohnen doch da drin? Jetzt wo es ihnen ganz alleine gehört. Oder ziehen sie es vor, weiter in den Wälder zu schlafen ´Mountain Man´?"

„Preston, das geht sie einen feuchten Dreck an."

Sully drehte sich um und verschwand.

Was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum hat sie es Ihm nicht gesagt? Da stimmt was nicht? Ich muss sie finden. Ich meinem Zorn hab ich ganz vergessen, warum ich hier bin. Weil sie mich braucht. Sie wollte mit mir reden. Warum hab ich den Zettel einfach zerrissen? Vielleicht wollte sie mir ja sagen, was los ist.

**2. März 1880**

„Du kannst natürlich hier im Haus bleiben. Das ist ja das mindeste."

„Michaela. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ohne dich hier leben könnte. Ohne dich, ist mir egal was mit dem Haus passiert. Behalte es. Vielleicht als Sicherheit für Katie oder was auch immer du willst.

Dann packte er seine Sachen und verließ für immer das Haus und ließ die verzweifelte Michaela zurück.

**12. Mai 1880**

Sully kam am Haus an. Er blickte sich um. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Er dachte nicht, dass er noch einmal hierher kommen würde. Höchstens vielleicht nach Jahren, wenn Katie vielleicht einmal hier wohnen würde.

Er dacht eigentlich, dass hier hätte einiges gemacht werden müssen. Aber das Hau sah gut ´gut in Schuss aus´. Die Veranda war sauber. Holz war gehackt, sogar Michaela ´s Garten war bepflanzt. Auf den ersten Blick sah es bewohnt aus.

Langsam stieg er die Treppen nach oben. Je näher er dem Hau kam, desto komischer wurde es ihm ums Herz. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. Als er drin war, roch er es, diesen Duft – Michaela ´s Duft. Der Duft der ihm so vertraut war. Es roch hier, als wär sie nie fort gewesen. Er trat zum Kamin. Es lag noch frisches Holz daneben und auch sonst war noch alles an seinem alten Platz, als er das letzte Mal in diesem Haus war.

Plötzlich hörte er wieder diese Stimme – Michaela ´s Stimme.

„Sully es tut mir so leid."

Er stieg nun di Treppen hoch in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Bitte helf mir", hörte er.

Plötzlich stand er vor der Schlafzimmertür.  
„Ich brauche dich."

Er zögerte einen Moment. Es fiel ihm schwer diese Tür zu öffnen. Hier hatte er so viele schöne Stunden mit seiner geliebten Michaela verbracht.

Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und da hörte er sie klar und deutlich sagen:

„Sully ich brauche dich. Bitte helf mir."

Michaela lag zusammengerollt von dem brennenden Kamin. Sie hatte ein paar seiner Klamotten in der Hand an denen sie roch und da sah er es – ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Sie hatte es fest in der Hand und sie weinte und schluchzte immer wieder:

„Sully ich brauche dich."


	3. Chapter 3

**Achtung. Dieses Kapitel enthält Material, wie sich zwei verheiratete Menschen Lieben. Also entscheide vorher, ob du es lesen möchtest**

Langsam betrat er das Zimmer und kam auf sie zu. Er kniete hinter sie und berührte sie leicht an der Schultern.

Michaela zuckte sofort zusammen.

„Nein bitte nicht."

Sie rollte sich zusammen.

Sully verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Warum hatte sich Angst vor ihm?

„Michaela, was hast du denn?"

Als Michaela seine Stimme hörte, realisierte sie, dass es Sully war. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn an.

„Sully, was...?" Sully unterbracht sie, als er sah dass sie offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde.

„Oh Gott Michaela. Was ist nur passiert? Vor wem hast du solche Angst und wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"

„Niemand ich bin nur erschrocken."

„Nein das bist du nicht. Ich hab dich gehört. Du hast nach mir gerufen. Du sagtest du bräuchtest mich und ich solle dir helfen. Also hier bin ich. Sag mir, was los ist."

„Ich ... ich kann nicht."

Sie schluchzte.

Sully sah in ihre verweinten und verzweifelten Augen und ihm wurde klar, dass sie es ihr nicht so einfach sagen würde. Sie brauchte jetzt erst jemand, der für sie da ist. Der sie hält. Nun war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Diese Stimme, die er immer hörte. Er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet. Es war tatsächlich sie.

Sully kam ihr näher und nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Michaela lehnte sich an seine Brust und weinte jetzt richtig. Wie sie sich doch danach sehnte die ganze Zeit, dass er sie hält und ihr beruhigend über die Haare streichelt und ihr sagt, es würde alles gut werde.

Schließlich küsste Sully ihre Stirn und sagte:

„Es wird alles wieder gut."

In seinen Armen zu liegen beruhigte sie zwar sehr, aber dennoch glaubte sie nicht so recht an seine Worte. Langsam wurde ihr Weinen weniger und sie löste sich ein wenig aus seinen Armen und schaute ihn kurz in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Oh doch natürlich wusste sie es. Nur wie sollte sie es nur anstellen.

Nach ein paar Minuten brach Sully schließlich das Schweigen.

„Das Haus ist wirklich in einem sehr guten Zustand. Es sieht aus, als ob hier immer noch jemand wohnen würde. Du scheinst es gut zu pflegen. Ich dachte nicht, dass du je wieder her kommen würdest."

„Seit dem du fort gegangen bist, komme ich jeden Tag hier her."

„Wieso? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich denk an dich – an uns."

„Aber wenn du an uns denkst warum hast du es dann getan?"

**28. Februar 1880**

Michaela saß im Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel und bürstete sich die Haare.

Was mach ich nur? Ich liebe Sully doch so sehr. Ich kann es nicht tun. Aber wenn ich es nicht tu, dann passiert schreckliches. Ich muss es tun, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich das aushalten soll. Sully ist mein Leben. Ich muss jetzt stark sein. Ich muss es tun. Es wird mir schwer fallen, aber es ist das beste für Sully. Es ist der einzige Ausweg. Ich kann nicht mit ihn darüber sprechen. Er würde auf Preston los gehen und dann würde er seine Drohung war machen. Ich muss es tun. Ich muss es tun. Ich werde es ihm sagen. Aber erst morgen. Erst möchte ich mich noch von ihm verabschieden. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Nacht unvergesslich wird – für uns beide.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich die Schlafzimmertür öffnete und Sully reinkam.

„Schläft Katie?"

„Ja wie ein Engel."

Er seine Indianerkette und dann sein Hemd aus und ging beides über den Bettpfosten am Fußende des Bettes. Dann kam er langsam auf Michaela zu und trat hinter sie.

Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie strich ihm über die Brust und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Als sie mit ihren Fingern leichte über seine Brustwarze strich stöhnte er leise aus. Nun eroberte sie seine Lippen mit den seinen. Der Kuss war zuerst zaghaft, doch wurde schnell immer intensiver und fordernder. Sie fuhr mir ihren Händen seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Bauch bis sie an seinem Hosenbund angelangt war. Sully durchfuhr es dabei ein leichter Schauer. Michaela öffnete seine Hose, während sie ihn von seinem Mund zu seinem Ohrläppchen küsste und schließlich daran knabberte. Das machte Sully so heiß. Er war froh, dass Michaela dabei war ihn aus seiner Hose zu befreien, denn er spürte wie sie immer enger und enger wurde. Doch dann er, was ihn fast zum platzen brachte. Michaela ließ ihre Hand in seine Hose gleiten und umfasste ihn.

Oh man macht diese Frau mich wahninnig.

„Du gehst heute aber ganz schön ran," raunte er ihr zu.

Michaela blickte ihm in die Augen, ließ ihre Hand aber schön da ruhen wo sie war.

„Stört es dich etwa?"

„Nein, nicht im geringsten. Bitte hör nicht auf.

Küss mich", forderte er sie schließlich auf.

Das ließ Michaela sich natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie küsste ich so wild, dass es ihnen beiden fast den Atem nahm. Währenddessen fing sie an seine Hose runter zu ziehen. Als sie unter seinem Hinter angelangt war trennte sie ihre Lippen voneinander und sie mussten erst mal nach Luft schnappen. Dann zog sie ganz langsam seine Hose weiter nach unten und ging dabei auf die Knie. Langsam half sie ihm aus der Hose zu steigen. Als sie ihn davon befreit hatte blieb sie vor ihm knien. Sie betrachtete seine ausgeprägte Erregung und schaute schließlich mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm auf.

Michaela brach nicht den Augenkontakt, währen sie mit ihrer Hand ganz ganz langsam seine Schenkel hinauf fuhr. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, als er schließlich wieder spürte wie Michaela sein steifes Glied umgriff. Sie verwöhnte ihn zuerst mit der Hand, doch nahm sie ihn in den Mund und brachte ihn mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zunge fast zum explodieren. Sully wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, doch er wusste eins: Wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören würde, würde sie es bereuen.

Sully zog sie zu sich hoch und eroberte wieder ihre Lippen, während er sie in einigen gekonnten Bewegungen von ihren Klamotten befreite. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und legte sich mit ihr ins Bett. Er küsste sie nun er ihre Brust streichelte und mit ihren Brustwarzen spielte.. Er wanderte jetzt mit seinen Küssen weiter runter bin er an ihren Brüsten angelangt war. Dort setzte er gekonnt seine Zunge sein. Ließ sie über ihre Brustwarzen schnellen und saugte daran, währen er mit seiner Hand ihre Schenkel streichelte und schließlich ganz langsam an ihrer Innenseite hoch fuhr. Jetzt war er an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle angelangt. Ganz zärtlich drang er mit seinem Finger in sie ein, dann einem zweiten und schließlich einem dritten.

Michaela genoss es sehr. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig. Ihr Atem wurde immer kurzer und ihr Stöhnen immer lauter. Er hob nun seinen Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte genau sehen, was für eine Auswirkung er auf sie hatte. Er konnte sehen wie erregt sie war.

Plötzlich drückte Michaela ihn in die Kissen und setze sich auf ihn.

Sie führte ihre Hand zu seinem steifen glied und führte ihn in sich. Sie stöhnten beide laut auf. Michaela auch gleich an sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen, während Sully ihre Brüste streichelte und schließlich seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte ruhen ließ. Nun spürten sie sich noch intensiver und ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und wilder. Sully liebte es wenn Michaela das Kommando übernahm, doch er konnte nicht anders. Mit einem Schwung drehte er sie auf den Rücken, so dass er nun auf ihr lag. Er nahm nun wieder das Küssen auf, während er wieder in sie eindrang. Sie legte sofort ihre Beine um seine und so konnten sie sich noch enger spüren und so schauckelten sich durch ihre Bewegungen immer weiter hoch. Michaela umfasste seinen Hintern, was Sully noch viel wilder machte. Dann fing er an ihre Brust durch zu knete. Es dauerte jetzt nicht mehr lang, bis Sully spürte wie Michaela sich zusammen zog. Er konnte es jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoss sich ihn ihr und die beiden schrien laut auf, als sie gemeinsam die Spitze ihres Höhepunktes erreichten und sich erschöpft in die Kissen fallen ließen.

Diese Nacht war jedoch noch lange nicht zu Ende. Sie liebten sich immer und immer wieder. Jedes mal war so wunderschön und leidenschaftlich wie das andere.

Als Sully schließlich erschöpft einschlief beobachtete Michaela und weinte. Es ist so wunderbar, was wir beide teilen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr. Wie soll ich es nur tun? Schließlich überkam sie auch der Schlaf und sie schlief an Sully gekuschelt ein. Es würde wohl das letzte mal sein, dass sie in seinen Armen lag. Ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.

* * *

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr ein Kommentar dazu abgeben würdet. Ich schätze jeden Kommentar, ob er positiv oder negativ ist_

Dani


	4. Chapter 4

**1. März 1880**

Michaela und Sully brachten Katie zur Schule. Danach wollte Sully Michaela bei der Klinik abliefern, bevor er nach seinen Fallen schauen würde. Er wollte sich gerade von ihr verabschieden.

„Hast du noch ein wenig Zeit? Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Klar. Worum geht´s?"

„Nicht hier."

Die beiden gingen in die Klinik und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

Sully stand mitten im Raum und wartete darauf bis seine geliebte Frau auf dem Herzen hatte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass das was sie ihm sagen würde sein Her z brechen würde.

„Liebling. Sag mir was du auf dem Herzen hast."

Langsam kam er auf sie und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Michaela schreckte zurück. Wie gerne würde sie sich jetzt von ihm in den Arm nehmen lassen. Doch sie wusste jetzt oder nie.

Michaela hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und schaute zu Boden.

In einem kaum hörbaren Ton sagte sie:

„Ich will die Scheidung."

Sully glaubte er habe nicht richtig gehört.

„Bitte was."

Sie konnte sich zu ihm umdrehen und ihm in die Augen schauen, aber sie konnte es auch nicht wiederholen. Es hatte sie ihren ganzen Mut gekostet es über ihre Lippen zu bekommen.

Als Sully keine Antwort erhielt, dreht er sie zu sich um und hob ihre Kinn leicht an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Sag das noch einmal."

„Sully hör auf damit. Du hast es sehr wohl gehört. Mach es nicht so schwerer."

„Mach es nicht noch schwerer? Du willst dich plötzlich von mir scheiden lassen und kannst mir nicht mal in die Augen schauen, wenn du es mir sagst. Das einzige was dir dazu einfällt ist: Mach es nicht noch schwerer." Er schrie sie wütend an.

„Hast du denn schon vergessen, wie wir uns letzte Nacht geliebt haben? Das war so wunderschön und ich hab gefühlt dass es dich auch gefallen hat oder nicht? Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Dann können wir doch darüber reden."

„Es liegt nicht an dir."

„An was dann?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Bitte respektier meine Entscheidung. Ich hab es mir nicht leicht gemacht."

Sully hatte das Gefühl als ob die Welt in ihm zusammenbrach. Er musste hier raus. Er musste einfach weg. Er stürmte aus der Klinik und haute wütend die Tür hinter sich zu. Michaela blieb zurück und sank weinend in sich zusammen.

**14. Mai 1880**

„Oh Sully. Es tut mir alles so leid was ich dir angetan habe." 

Er hatte nun auch Tränen in den Augen. Er hat so weh. Er vermisste sie so. Schließlich nahm er sie ganz fest in den Arm, doch schreckte zurück, als er etwas spürte.

„Michaela, was...?"

Michaela antwortete nicht. Sie nahm einfach seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Michaela ... du ... du..." Er brachte einfach keinen richtigen Satz zusammen so geschockt war er.

„Du bist schwanger."

Michaela nickte nur. Sully schaute sie einen Moment ungläubig an bis er alles richtig registrierte. Dann entzog er seine Hand und entfernte sich von ihr.

„Sully was ist los. Freust du dich denn nicht."

Er antwortete sarkastisch:

„Ja natürlich freu ich mich für dich. Warum sollte ich auch nicht? Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Preston freut sich bestimmt."

„Sully, dass Baby ist von dir."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ihr seit verheiratet. Sag mir nicht ihr hättet nicht..."

Als Michaela plötzlich wieder daran erinnert wurde, wurde ihr plötzlich furchtbar schlecht. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und rannte raus zur Latrine. Sully saß da wie gelähmt da. Er wusste, er sollt ihr eigentlich nachgehen und schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber er konnte einfach nicht.

Kurze Zeit später kam Michaela zurück. Sie lief zum Fenster, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schaute einfach nur schweigend hinaus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Geht schon."

„Ich schätze, das sind die Tücken einer Schwangerschaft. Kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es bei Katie war."

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun."

„Was dann?"

„Es ist wegen dem was du gesagt hast. Ich mein über Preston."

„Was? Du musst kotzen, wenn du an deinen eigenen ... Mann denkst. Normalerweise müsste es mir so gehen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass er dich anfasst."

Sully merkte, trotz dass er nur hinter ihr stand und sie nicht berührte, wie sich Michaela verspannte.

„Das ist genau. Es war so schrecklich. Die Hochzeit war der schlimmste Tag ich meinem Leben."

„Wie meinst du das?" Er berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, doch sie schreckte zurück. Sie konnte jetzt seine Berührung nicht ertragen.

„Als er mich angefasst und mich küssen wollte."

„Du wolltest es nicht?"

Sie fing nun an unser Tränen zu erzählen.

„Er hat sich einfach genommen, was er wollte. Ich hab versucht mich zu wehren, aber er war stärker. Ich wusste er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und ich wusste, wenn ich weiter schrei, würde ich nur Katie noch mehr verschrecken. Ich musste stark sein. Für sie und ... für dich. So hab ich es einfach über mich ergehen lassen."

„Er hat dich ... er hat dich vergewaltigt?"

„Ja", brachte sie kaum hörbar unter schluchzen heraus.

„Ich bring dieses Schwein um."

Bei diesen Worten schreckte Michaela innerlich zusammen. Genau das war, was sie immer wieder einholte.

„Aber ... aber, was meintest du mit, du hättest für Katie und für MICH getan? Was hab ich damit zu tun?"


	5. Chapter 5

„Ähm ... es ist ... es ... Ich kann es dir einfach nicht sagen." 

Sully wusste, dass er ihr Zeit lassen musste. Er nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zum Bett und sie setzten sich drauf.

Dann fasste er sie am Kinn an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen musste.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen. Erzähl mir einfach das, wozu du bereit bist."

Sie lächelte ihn an. Oh Gott, wie sie diesen Mann liebte. Er hatte allen Grund von ihr eine Erklärung zu verlangen, aber Sully war geduldig und ließ ihr Zeit.

„Ich muss dir etwas andere sagen."

„Ja, was denn?"

Ihre drückte leicht ihre Hand, die er noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.

„Ich habe dich angelogen."

_Ich habe es gewusst. Das Baby ist nicht von mir. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein. Es hätte uns vielleicht wieder näher zusammen gebracht. Sie will es vielleicht selbst nicht wahr haben. Nach allem was dieses er ihr angetan hat. Ich bring dieses Schwein um._

„Wie meinst du das? Womit hast du mich angelogen."

**2. März 1880**

Michaela saß vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Sully kam zur Vordertür rein. Er hatte noch in der Scheune gearbeitet, um sich abzulenken. Als er Michaela erblickte, blieb er einen Moment stehen und beobachtet sie.

_Sie sieht so traurig aus. Warum hat sie das nur getan?_

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du mir endlich eine Erklärung schuldest. Warum möchtest du dich von mir scheiden lassen?"

Michaela seufzte.

„Also gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen möchtest."

Michaela holte noch einmal tief Luft.

„Ich werde Preston heiraten."

„Du wirst was!" Er lachte auf. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen."

„Doch das tu ich."

„Wieso …wieso Michaela? Du kannst Preston doch selbst nicht ausstehen. Michaela, unsere Liebe ist etwas ganz besonderes. Wir sind doch so unsagbar glücklich miteinander. Unsere Liebe ist in den Jahren unserer Ehe doch noch viel mehr gewachsen. Ich kann fühlen, das es dir genauso geht. Wir sind Seelenverwandt. Du bist der andere Teil meines Herzens. Das kannst du doch nicht einfach so wegschmeißen wollen ... und dann ausgerechnet wegen Preston. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen."

Sully liefen zahllose Tränen die Wange runter und seine Stimme war schluchzend.

Michaela bracht Sully´ s Liebeserklärung das Herz. Wie sie diesen Mann liebte. Normalerweise hätten diese Worte sie schon längst erweicht und sie hätte gesagt, dass sie sich nie von ihm scheiden lassen würde. Nein normalerweise wäre sie nie auf solch eine schreckliche Idee gekommen. Es brach ihnen beiden das Herz. Sie musste jetzt stark sein stark sein für ihren geliebten Sully. Aber wie sollte sie das nur durchstehen. Der letzte Satz machte ihr auch Angst. Wenn sie bedachte, dass er nach Abigails Tod nicht mehr leben wollte. Was wenn er sich was antut? Das würde sie nicht ertragen.

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und du kannst nichts sagen, was mich umstimmen könnte", sagte sie leise. Es fiel ihr so schwer.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich noch liebst. Ich kann es spüren. Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst und ich stimme der Scheidung zu."

Er kniete nun vor ihr und hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

„Sag es mir", sagte er jetzt etwas lauter. Michaela konnte ihn seiner Stimme die Verzweiflung hören und ihn seinen Augen lag Angst. Angst sie zu verlieren.

„Ich ...äh...

Sie schaute auf ihren Schoß.

„Schau mir in die Augen und sag mir, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst."

Zögernd blickte sie nun auf und schaute Sully in die Augen. Sie sah daran, wie verletzt er war uns sie war daran schuld. Sie wollte ihm nie weh tun. Nein, sie liebte ihn doch so unendlich. Sie wollte ihn immer davor beschützen, verletzt zu werden. Ja genau ... und darum musste sie es auch tun.

Sie versuchte so glaubhaft wie möglich zu klingen, was ihr aber nicht arg gelang. Sie schaute ihn noch immer in die Augen und sagte schließlich:

„Ich liebe dich nicht mehr."

Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie sie ihm immer und immer mehr verletzte. Sie würde ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, ihn küssen und sagen, dass alles nicht wahr wäre. Dass sie ihn mehr liebt, als ihr eigenes Leben. Sie hatte aber keine andere Wahl.

Michaela ertrug es einfach nicht länger.

Sie konnte nicht mehr länger mit an sehen, wie sehr Sie Sully verletzt hatte.

Sie stand auf, rannte die Treppen nach oben und warf sich weinend auf´ s Bett. Sully blieb verzweifelt zurück.

**14. Mai 1880**

„Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben."

Sully´ s Gesicht erhellte sie vor Freude.

„Du liebst mich noch immer? Aber warum hast du dann gesagt, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest?"

„Weil du sonst nicht der Scheidung zu gestimmt hättest. Das war es, was du hören wolltest um zuzustimmen. Aber es hat mir has Herz gebrochen, dich so zu verletzen."

„Warum hast du es dann getan? Das war nämlich gerade nicht was ich hören wollte. Ich wollte hören, dass es einfach nur ein schlimmer Albtraum war und du mich über alles liebst. Ich hab dir angemerkt, wie schlecht es dir ging und dachte mir, dass du es selbst nicht wolltest und ich wollte es dir damit klar machen. Doch als du mir, gesagt hast, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest, hast du mich so verletzt. Nichts in meinem ganzen Leben hat so weh getan. Dann wusste ich, dass ich dich verloren habe. Ich dachte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, das wir zusammen alt werden würden. Es hat mehr weh getan, als zu der Zeit in der Abigail und Hannah gestorben sind."

Michaela wischte Sully ein paar Tränen weg und streichelte dann seine Wange.

„Es tut mir so leid, was ich dir angetan habe. So gerne hätte ich dich in den Arm genommen und dir gesagt, dass ich dich mehr liebe, als mein Leben, aber es ging nicht. Ich weiß, du wirst es nie vergessen können, aber vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen."

„Jetzt sag bitte nicht: ´Lass uns Freunde bleiben.´ Das kann ich einfach nicht."

„Shhh." Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen.

„Ich habe dir eben gesagt, dass ich dich. Das letzte was ich will ist, dass wir nur Freund sind. Ja du bist mein Freund. Der Mensch, dem ich am meisten vertraue. Der Mann, der mich einmal zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht. Du hast mir unsere wundervolle Tochter geschenkt, entstanden aus unserer Liebe. Du fehlst mir so sehr."

„Du fehlst mir auch. Es gab keine Sekunde in den letzten zwei Monaten, in denen ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Aber wenn du so glücklich warst mit mir, warum denkst du dann einen anderen Mann? Warum hast du Preston geheiratet? Irgendwas scheint er dir doch zu bedeuten, sonst hättest du nicht alles aufgegeben und ihn nicht geheiratet."

Michaela stand und wendete ihm den Rücken zu. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Bluse und warf sie auf den Boden.

„Michaela? Was wird denn das jetzt? Das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt."

„Warte einen Moment."

Nun zog sie auch noch ihr Unterhemd aus und warf es zu ihrer Bluse.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könne für einen Mann der so etwas tut etwas anderes empfinden Hass und Verachtung."

Als sie ihre Haare zur Seite nahm sah er es. Es scherzte ihn in seiner Seele, was er da sah.

Ihr ganzer Rücken war voll mit Striemen. Sully schluckte den Kloß, der sich in deiner Kehle gebildet hatte und ging langsam auf sie zu. Nun entdeckte er noch die Fingerabdrücke an ihren Armen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sully schaute ihr in die Augen und strich ihr leicht über ihre Wange.

„Er war auch das hier."

Sie zuckte leicht zurück.

„Tut mir leid. Tut es arg weh?"

„Nein es geht schon."

Sully küsste ihre Wange ganz vorsichtig. Er wollte ihr den Schmerz wegküssen.

Michaela musste arg mit sich kämpfen um nicht vollkommen in Tränen auszubrechen, doch dann konnte sie dich nicht mehr zurückhalten und warf sich Sully in die Arme.

Sully nahm sie auf seine Arme und setzte sich mit Michaela auf seinem Schoß wieder auf´ s Bett. Er streichelte ihr den Rücken, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen und flüsterte ihr immer wieder zärtliche, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und da merkte sie, dass sie oben herum gar nichts anhatte. Sully merkte, dass es ihr peinlich war. Er nahm die Decke vor Bett und wickelte sie darin ein.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte den Kopf.

„Sully ich muss dich was fragen. Erinnerst du dich noch, als ich dir vor unserer Hochzeit gesagt habe als die Bahn kam, dass wenn du es hier nicht mehr aushalten würdest ich mit die von hier weg gehen würde?"

„Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich noch daran. Wieso?"

„Würdest du auch das selbe für mich tun?"

„Michaela wir waren damals noch verheiratet und du hast hier deine Klinik und deine Freunde."

„Alles was mir wichtig ist, ist meine Familie und das ist Katie und DU. Und wenn ich nur wo anders mit dir zusammen sein kann, dann soll es so sein. Ich würde mit dir bis ans andere Ende der Welt gehen. Ich liebe dich."

„Heiß das, du möchtest mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher."

„Michaela, ich könnte mir auch nichts besseres vorstellen. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber so einfach kann ich das nicht beantworten. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich alles für dich ist, aber ich muss wissen, dass du es auch wirklich erst meinst. Ja ich vertraue dir und glaube dir, dass du mich noch liebst aber das hat dich auch nicht daran gehindert dich von mir scheiden zu lassen und Preston zu heiraten. Ich muss einfach wissen aus welchem Grund du es getan hast. Kannst du mich verstehen?"

„Ja ich versteh dich sogar sehr gut. Dass du mir vertraust, das bedeutet mir so viel. Das ist mehr als ich von dir erwarten kann, nach allem was vorgefallen ist. Mir ist schon klar, dass ich es dir sagen muss."

Plötzlich stand Michaela von Sully ´s Schoß auf.

„Oh Gott, wie konnte ich nur. Das war eine blöde Idee. Vergiss es, dass ich dich gefragt habe. Sully zog sie wieder sanft auf´ s Bett, so dass sie jetzt wieder neben ihm saß.

„Nein das war es nicht. Wie kannst du das nur denken?"

„Mir ist nur wieder in den Sinn gekommen, warum ich es getan habe. Es wär dann alles umsonst gewesen."


	6. Chapter 6

Ihr ganzer Rücken war voll mit Striemen. Sully schluckte den Kloß, der sich in deiner Kehle gebildet hatte und ging langsam auf sie zu. Nun entdeckte er noch die Fingerabdrücke an ihren Armen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sully schaute ihr in die Augen und strich ihr leicht über ihre Wange.

„Er war auch das hier."

Sie zuckte leicht zurück.

„Tut mir leid. Tut es arg weh?"

„Nein es geht schon."

Sully küsste ihre Wange ganz vorsichtig. Er wollte ihr den Schmerz wegküssen.

Michaela musste arg mit sich kämpfen um nicht vollkommen in Tränen auszubrechen, doch dann konnte sie dich nicht mehr zurückhalten und warf sich Sully in die Arme.

Sully nahm sie auf seine Arme und setzte sich mit Michaela auf seinem Schoß wieder auf´ s Bett. Er streichelte ihr den Rücken, um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen und flüsterte ihr immer wieder zärtliche, beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und da merkte sie, dass sie oben herum gar nichts anhatte. Sully merkte, dass es ihr peinlich war. Er nahm die Decke vor Bett und wickelte sie darin ein.

„Besser?"

Sie nickte den Kopf.

„Sully ich muss dich was fragen. Erinnerst du dich noch, als ich dir vor unserer Hochzeit gesagt habe als die Bahn kam, dass wenn du es hier nicht mehr aushalten würdest ich mit die von hier weg gehen würde?"

„Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich noch daran. Wieso?"

„Würdest du auch das selbe für mich tun?"

„Michaela wir waren damals noch verheiratet und du hast hier deine Klinik und deine Freunde."

„Alles was mir wichtig ist, ist meine Familie und das ist Katie und DU. Und wenn ich nur wo anders mit dir zusammen sein kann, dann soll es so sein. Ich würde mit dir bis ans andere Ende der Welt gehen. Ich liebe dich."

„Heiß das, du möchtest mit mir zusammen sein?"

„Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher."

„Michaela, ich könnte mir auch nichts besseres vorstellen. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber so einfach kann ich das nicht beantworten. Ich weiß, wie schrecklich alles für dich ist, aber ich muss wissen, dass du es auch wirklich erst meinst. Ja ich vertraue dir und glaube dir, dass du mich noch liebst aber das hat dich auch nicht daran gehindert dich von mir scheiden zu lassen und Preston zu heiraten. Ich muss einfach wissen aus welchem Grund du es getan hast. Kannst du mich verstehen?"

„Ja ich versteh dich sogar sehr gut. Dass du mir vertraust, das bedeutet mir so viel. Das ist mehr als ich von dir erwarten kann, nach allem was vorgefallen ist. Mir ist schon klar, dass ich es dir sagen muss."

Plötzlich stand Michaela von Sully ´s Schoß auf.

„Oh Gott, wie konnte ich nur. Das war eine blöde Idee. Vergiss es, dass ich dich gefragt habe."

Sully zog sie wieder sanft auf´ s Bett, so dass sie jetzt wieder neben ihm saß.

„Nein das war es nicht. Wie kannst du das nur denken?"

„Mir ist nur wieder in den Sinn gekommen, warum ich es getan habe. Es wär dann alles umsonst gewesen."

Sully nahm ihre Hand in die seine und drückte sie leicht.

„Das mag vielleicht sein, aber das heißt nicht dass du nicht glücklich sein darfst. Ich bin hier und warte nur auf ein Zeichen. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Es schmerzt so sehr, dass Preston dir weh getan hat."

Sully spannte sich leicht an und ballte und wurde richtig wütend.

„Ich bring diesen Scheißkerl um."

Michaela erschrak bei diesem Satz und löste sich von Sully ´s Hand.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich versuche mich zu beherrschen."

Michaela fing nun bitterlich an zu weinen.

„Damit hat er mir gedroht. Preston hat mir gedroht dich umzubringen, wenn ich dich nicht verlasse und ihn heirate", sagte sie kaum verständlich unter Schluchzen.

* * *

_So ich hoffe das hat jetzt ein biesschen für aufklärung gesort. Sagt mir ob die FF euch soweit gefällt oder nicht. Bin für jeden Kommentar offen, positiv oder negativ. Ich möchte nur wissen, was ihr darüber denkt._

_ Dani  
_


	7. Chapter 7

„Er hat was? Das hast du ihm geglaubt?"

„Zuerst nicht. Ich hab ihn zum Teufel gejagt. Doch dann ist etwas passiert."

„Was denn?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an John Baker?"

„Ja er wurde mit einem Loch im Kopf, an den Baum gebunden, gefunden."

Michaela fing an zu zittern. Sully nahm sie in den Arm und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Ist schon gut. Weißt du etwas davon? Du solltest es mir erzählen. Du wirst sehen, dann geht es dir schon viel besser."

Michaela versuchte sich ein wenig zu fassen und fuhr dann fort.  
„Preston hat ihn vor meinen Augen getötet, um mir zu beweisen dass er es erst meint. Er meinte, wenn ich nicht will dass dir das gleiche passiert würde ich mit keinem Menschen darüber sprechen, dich verlassen und ihn heiraten."

Sie fing nun bitterlich an zu weinen, so dass es Sully schwer fiel sie zu verstehen.

„Ich sah einfach keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr. Der Gedanke dir könnte etwas zustoßen und ich hätte es verhindern können, konnte ich einfach nicht ertragen."

„Ich bin jede Nacht wach gelegen und hab mir überlegt warum du es nur getan hast. Ich hab es gespürt, dass du mich noch liebst und wie schwer dir es gefallen ist. Aber du wolltest einfach nichts sagen und ich wusste nicht wie ich doch zum Reden bringen sollte. Außerdem war ich wohl zu verletzt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen."

„Das war das letzte was ich tun wollte. Aber das war das einzige was ich tun konnte um dich zu schützen."

„Da hätte es sicher auch einen anderen Weg gegeben. AM besten ich zeig Preston mal kurz, wer den Mumm hat hier wen zu töten."

„Sully bitte NEIN. Bitte leg es nicht darauf an. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass d sauer bist auf ihn, aber bitte leg es nicht darauf an. Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen wirst, was ich getan hab aber bitte sag ihm nicht, dass du bescheid weißt. Wenn ich dich schon nicht mehr als den Mann der mich liebt an meiner Seite haben kann, bitte riskier es nicht dass er dich mir ganz wegnimmt. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es eines Tages ertragen kann, dass du wieder eine andere Frau an deiner Seite haben wirst. Und ich bin mir sicher, das wirst du. Jede Frau muss dich lieben. Ich bin mir nur sicher, dass ich das nicht ertragen kann."

Tränen liefen in einem Strudel ihre Wange hinunter.

Sully glaubte nicht was er da hörte. Mit einem Schwung zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, sodass sie ihre Beine grätschte, und fing an sie ganz langsam zu küssen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte je wieder eine andere Frau lieben."

Michaela sagte nichts. Sie lächelte ihn einfach nur an.

Sully küsste sie wieder und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Als er den Kuss immer mehr vertiefte spürte sie zwischen ihren Beinen, wie Sully in seiner Hose immer härter wurde.

Sie stand plötzlich abrupt auf, lief zum Fenster und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Sully saß perplex da und wusste nicht, was gerade geschehen war. Er trat langsam hinter sie.

„Michaela. Liebes. Was hast du? Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht. Ging es dir zu schnell? Wir haben schon wieder, na ja du weißt schon. Bitte sag mir, was du hast."

„Sully ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Ich seh einfach immer wieder vor mir, wie er mich zu diesen schrecklichen Sachen gezwungen hat. Ich kann einfach nicht mit dir schlafen."

Sully nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Er wusste nicht, wie sie im Moment darauf reagierte würde. Michaela ließ sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Er zog sie wieder zum Bett rüber. Sie setzen sich wieder und er nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte daran denken sollen. Wir müssen nicht miteinander schlafen Michaela. Ich dachte nur es wär in Ordnung, weil wir ja ... du weiß schon... am Wasserfall."

„Ich weiß. Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht warum es da ging und jetzt nicht."

„Erzähl mir was du gefühlt hast, als wir am Wasserfall miteinander geschlafen haben."

Michaela wischte sich ihre Tränen, die nun wieder ihre Wangen runterliefen mit ihrem Handrücken weg.

An diesem Tag hat mich irgendetwas an unsere Wasserfall gezogen. Als ich dann am Wasser saß, musste ich daran denken wie dort schöne Zeiten verbracht hatten und uns dort geliebt hatten. Ich hab dich so vermiest. Und dann standest du auf einmal vor mir standest. Ich war so überwältigt. Die ganze Sehnsucht nach dir kam hoch. Ich hab alles was in den letzten 3 Monaten passiert verdrängt. Ich wollte dich einfach nur spüren. Und es tat so gut. An alles was ich in dem Moment gedacht hab, warst du. Ich weiß, es ging ziemlich schnell in dem Moment, aber es war genau was wir brauchten. Ich wollte einfach nur den ganzen Schmerz verdrängen. Ich brauchte dich so sehr. Ich wollte einfach alles vergessen."

Wieder liefen ihr die Tränen die Wange hinunter. Sully streichelte ihr beruhigend ihre Haare.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so hart reagieren dürfen danach und hätte dir überhaupt mehr zeigen sollen, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Es ging alles ziemlich alles ziemlich schnell ab. Es tut mir so leid."

„Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich versteh gut, dass du danach so reagiert hast. Nach allem. Du wusstest ja nicht, warum ich so gehandelt hatte. Und was unser Tempo angeht. Ich denke wir brauchten uns beide. Es muss für dich genauso die Hölle gewesen sein, die letzten Monate."

„Das stimmt schon. Es verging keine Sekunde, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Als du dann vor mir standest, wollte ich dich einfach nur noch spüren und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es dir früher sagen sollen."

„Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir müssen jetzt versuchen, damit klar zu kommen. Also es ist nicht wichtig, dass wir miteinander schlafen. Wir haben Zeit. Erst mal ist es wichtig, einen Ausweg zu finden. Ich denk deine Idee war gar nicht so schlecht für den Anfang. Das wichtigste ist jetzt, dich und Katie von Preston wegzubringen. Also meine Antwort ist ja."

„Welche Antwort?"

„Na ob ich mir vorstellen könnte mit dir fort zu gehen."

Michaela´ s Gesicht erhellte sich.  
Das ist vielleicht die Lösung. Wir kommen von ihm weg und Sully passiert auch und das wichtigste: Wir sind wieder eine Family.

„Ist das dein ernst?"

„Oh ja. Ich würde bis ans ende der Welt gehen, um mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Aber du weißt das es nicht einfach wird. Ich meine, wir sind nicht mehr verheiratet und ich weiß nicht ob ich dir je wieder die Ehefrau sein kann die du verdienst."

„Michaela alles was für mich wichtig ist. Ist zu wissen, dass du mich liebst und dass wir zusammen sind. Auch wenn wir nicht in jeder Hinsicht zusammen sein können. Mir reicht es schon, wenn ich dich ab und zu in den Arm nehmen darf. Aber selbst wenn dir das unangenehm sein sollte ist es in Ordnung. Ich möchte nicht, dass du etwas tust, womit du dich nicht wohl fühlst. Das musst du mir versprechen."

„Ach Sully womit habe ich dich nur verdient? Nach allem, was ich dir zugemutet habe."

Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und ging wieder zum Fenster.

„Ich hab dich betrogen. Kann du mir das so einfach verzeihen?"

Sie weinte immer mehr.

Sully kam auf sie zu und drehte sie zu sich.

Er hat dich dazu gezwungen. Du hast mich nicht betrogen. Du hast es nicht freiwillig getan. Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld daran."

Sully wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du siehst müde aus. Wie viel Zeit hast du denn noch?"

„So eine Stunde hab ich noch. Wieso?"

„Dann legst du dich jetzt ein bisschen hin. Ich denke, du hast in der letzen Zeit nicht besonders gut geschlafen."

„Ja das stimmt schon. Aber was machen wir denn jetzt? Ich meine, wie soll es weiter gehen?"

„Ich lass mir so schnell wie möglich was einfallen. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Sully nahm sie auf seine starken Arme und legte sie auf´ s Bett. Michaela hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Bitte bleib bei mir."

Sully legte sich neben sie. Hielt aber einen kleinen Abstand. Es fühlte sich komisch an, nach all der Zeit wieder mir ihr in diesem Bett zu liegen.

„Sully? Es ist komisch, wieder mit dir hier zu liegen. Hier in unserem Ehebett. Aber es fühlt sich gut an. Wie oft hab ich davon nur geträumt, als ich hier war. Bitte halt mich."

Sully nahm seine liebst ganz fest in den Arm, schaukelte sie hin und her und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Ab und zu gab er ihr ein par Küsse auf die Stirn. Michaela fühlte sich in seinen Armen so geborgen, das sie bald einschlief. Sully dachte noch ein wenig nach, was sie jetzt tun könnten. Da er aber in der letzte Zeit auch nicht gut geschlafen hatte, übermannte ihn ebenfalls der Schlaf.

Etwas später wachte Sully wieder auf. Er musste sich erst umschauen, bis ihm klar wurde wo er war.

Er sah Michaela die seelenruhig in seinen Armen schlief. Er sah auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kamin stand und er erschrak. Es waren schon 2 Stunden vergangen. Er weckte Michaela.

„Michaela? Du musst aufwachen. Es sind schon zwei Stunden vergangen."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

„Sully? Was ist denn los?"

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin auch eingeschlafen. Es ist bereits 5 Uhr."

Michaela sprang vom Bett auf.

„So spät? Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?"

„So schlimm ist es auch nicht."

„Sully du verstehst nicht. Ich muss noch Katie von ihrer Freundin Anna abholen und das Essen machen bis Preston kommt. Wenn es nicht rechtzeitig fertig wird, dann schlägt er mich wieder."

Michaela zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sully versetzte es ein Stich ins Herz bei dem Gedanken. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Keine Sorge soweit wird es nicht kommen."

„Sully. Du weiß was du mir versprochen hast."

„Ja und ich werde mein versprechen halten. Du reitest jetzt nach..." er stockte bei dem Wort „... zu euch und fängst an zu kochen. Wann kommt er denn immer nach Hause?"

„Um 6:30 Uhr."

„Das langt dir doch zum Kochen. Oder?"

„Ja, aber was ist mit Katie?"

„Ich werde sie holen und zu dir bringen."

„Aber wenn Preston dich da sieht?"

„Das wird er nicht. Ich werde mich beeilen."

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Michaela ritt nach Hause und Sully zu Katies Freundin Anna.

Sully kam an dem Grundstück der Familie Baker an. Er schlich sich langsam an und Sah, wie Katie mit Anna verstecken spielte. Katie hatte sich gerade hinter einem Busch versteckt. Sully schlich sich leise zu Katie und legte ihr seine Hand auf ihren Mund, damit sie nicht vor Schreck losschrie.


	8. Chapter 8

„Keine Angst Liebes. Ich bin´ s. Papi. Ich nehm jetzt meine Ahnd von deinem Mund. Du darf aber nicht schreien."

Sully nahm seine Hand von ihrem Mund und Katie drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sully strich ihr über die Wange und schaute sie an.

„Katie. Meine kleine Katie. Ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Papi ich wusste, dass du zurück kommen würdest."

Katie warf sich in die Arme ihres Pa´ s. Sie fing an ein wenig zu weinen vor Freude.

Nach einer Weile löste Sully sich wieder ein wenig und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Katie. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Du musst jetzt rein gehen und dich von Mrs. Baker verabschieden. Sag ihr, dass deine Ma dich abholt, sie aber keine Zeit mehr hat mit reinzukommen."

„Wieso Papi. Was hast du vor?"

„Ich bring dich zu deiner Ma. Wir sprechen später darüber."

Katie lief zu Anna und zusammen gingen sie ins Haus. Kurze Zeit später kam sie wieder raus. Sie gingen zusammen zu Sully´ s Pferd.

„Papi. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass man Mami weiter wehtut."

Sully beugte sich zu seiner Tochter runter.

„Schatz. Was hast du denn mitbekomme."

„Ich hab Mami schreien gehört und ich hab ihre blauen Flecke gesehen, als ich einmal ins Zimmer kam als sie sich gerade anzog und die in ihrem Gesicht. Bitte du darfst das nicht länger zulassen."

„Katie ich verspreche dir, dass du dir keine Sorgen darum

machen brauchst. Ich werde dich jetzt zu deiner Mami bringen, du musst mir aber was versprechen. Sobald ich weg bin, dürft ihr in diesem Haus nicht darüber sprechen, dass ihr mich heute gesehen habt. In Ordnung?"

„Ja versprochen."

Sully sprang auf sein Pferd und setze Katie hinter sich. Suly hielt am Grundstück der Familie Preston´.

„Katie lauf mal eben rein und schau ob deine MA alleine ist.

Katie lief ins Haus und erblickte ihre Ma. Als Michaela Katie erblickte lächelte sie sie an.

„Bist du etwa alleine?"

Katie lief wieder zur Tür und rief nach draußen.  
„Kannst reinkommen."

Da kam auch schon Sully zur Tür rein und nahm Michaela ihn

den Arm. Katie freute es so sehr, ihre Eltern so zusammen zu sehen.

„Wie weit bist du mit dem Essen?"

„Ist gerade fertig geworden und er wird frühestens in 30 Minuten hier sein. Ich danke dir."

„Nichts zu danken. Gut dann haben wir noch einen Moment Zeit ich. Ich muss mit dir Sprechen."

Sie gingen zusammen in die Küche, um ungestört reden zu können und ließen Katie im Wohnzimmer.  
„Mir ist eine Idee gekommen, wie es jetzt mit uns weitergeht."

„Ja wie denn?"

Sully erzählte es ihr und Michaela hörte ihm zu.

„Ich muss nur noch einen Weg finden, an genügend Geld zu

kommen."

„Reite raus zu unserem Haus. Unter dem Bett steht eine Kiste. Du weißt schon, die mit dem Geheimfach. Da ist das komplette Geld drin, das ich von meiner Mutter geerbt habe."

„Ich dachte, das hätte Preston sich unter den Nagel gerissen. Sonst hättest du dir doch deinen Traum, eine große Klinik zu errichten, erfüllt."

„Er weiß nichts davon. Ich hab es versteckt. Er hat kein Recht auf das Geld meiner Mutter. Außerdem wusste ich ja nicht, zu was ich es mal brauchen könnte."

„Ja es kommt gerade richtig."

Die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Doch gerade als Sully sich von Michaela und Katie verabschieden wollte, hörten sie

eine Pferdekutsche.

„Das ist er", rief Katie.

„Keine Panik. Katie zeig mir dein Zimmer. Ich klettere aus dem Fenster. Also Michaela ich bin in zwei Tagen zurück. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Die beiden gaben sich noch zwei kurze Küsse und dann verschwand er mit Katie die Treppen nach oben. Er hielt so lange wie möglich Kontakt zu ihr mit seinen Händen. Es fiel ihm richtig schwer sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

Als er oben war schaute er aus dem Fenster und wartete bis Preston auf das Haus zukam.

„Katie. Du weiß was du mir versprochen hast?"

„Ja ich werde nicht über dich sprechen. Aber du hast mir auch etwas versprochen."

„Ja. Ihr müsst nicht mehr lange durchhalten dann habt ihr es überstanden."

Als er sah, dass Preston ins Haus ging, öffnete er das Fenster und kletterte leise hinab.  
Katie wartete, bis er sein Pferd erreicht hatte, welches er hinter einem Gebüsch versteckt hatte, und aus ihrer Sichtweite davon ritt.

Dann ging sie hinunter. Preston saß an seinem Schreibtisch, während Michaela den Tisch deckte.

Als sie sah, dass er nicht zu ihr her sah, nickte sie ihrer Ma zu, um ihr zu sagen, dass alles geklappt hatte.

16. Mai 1880

Michaela betrat am Morgen Katies Zimmer. Katie war gerade aufgewacht und wollte aufstehen.

„Katie. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Du musst in deinem Zimmer bleiben und so tun als ob du krank seihst."

„Warum den Mami?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht sagen. Tu was ist dir sage. Dann wird alles wieder gut."

„Ok Mami."

Michaela gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer.

Etwas später am Frühstückstisch.

„Steht Katie heute gar nicht mehr auf?"

„Sie ist krank. Ich wird sie heute nicht zur Schule schicken und mich um sie kümmern."

„Na nu. Du willst heute nicht Doktor spielen?"

„Das Geld das ich mit Doktor spielen verdiene, nimmt du aber auch gerne an. Ach ist jetzt auch egal. Ich hab erst später einen Patienten. Bis dahin werde ich mich um Katie kümmern."

„Wie du meinst. Ich werde dann mal. Ich muss nämlich richtig arbeiten, damit diese Familie was zu essen hat."

Am liebsten hätte Michaela gesagt:  
„Keiner zwingt dich dazu."  
Aber nein. Sie musste jetzt stark sein. Ein letztes Mal. Bal hätte sie es geschafft. Nun noch das durchstehen.  
Preston stand auf, verließ das Haus und fuhr mit der Kutsche in Richtung Chateau.

Kurze Zeit später ging die Tür auf und Sully kam herein.

„Sully. Er ist gerade erst weg. Wenn er noch mal zurück komm?"

„Ich hab gewartet bis er weit genug weg ist. Er kommt nicht mehr wieder. Komm wir müssen uns beeilen. Pack du deine Sachen. Ich helfe Katie."

„Ok."

Damit gingen sie die Treppen nach oben. Michaela ins Schlafzimmer und Sully in Katie´s Zimmer.

„Papi was machst du denn hier?"

Katie sprach aus ihrem Bett und ihrem Pa in die Arme. Sully drückte sie aber löste sich dann wieder ein wenig damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Schatz ich muss mit dir reden. Ich weiß es wird dir jetzt nicht leicht fallen, aber du wirst deine Freunde erst mal nicht wieder sehen können."

„Warum nicht Papi?"

„Weil wir von hier fortgehen."

„Ich versteh nicht."

„Weißt du Liebes. Es ist sehr schwierig im Moment hier eine Familie zu sein. Es ist sehr kompliziert und wir haben leider nicht die Zeit dafür, dass ich es dir genau erkläre. Bitte pack deine nötigsten Sachen ein. Du kannst nicht alles mitnehmen. Nimm das mit, was dir am wichtigsten ist."

Sully ging, mit Katie auf seinem Arm, zu ihrem Bett und hob ihren Stoffhasen auf, den sie schon als kleines Baby hatte.

„Wie den hier. Den darfst du natürlich nicht vergessen. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

Er setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab und holte eine Reisetasche unter ihrem Bett hervor.

„Heißt das, wir werden wieder eine richtige Familie und du gehst nicht mehr fort?"

„Ja meine süße, genau das heißt es. Ok ich pack deine Klamotten ein und du suchst schon mal den Rest zusammen."

Er ging an ihren Kleiderschrank und suchte ihre Kleidung zusammen, während Katie all ihre Sachen zusammensuchte, die ihr am wichtigsten waren.

Währenddessen bei Michaela im Schlafzimmer. Sie suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Aber nur die Kleidung die sie schon hatte, bevor sie Preston geheiratet hatte. Nicht die Kleidung, die er wollte dass sie sie trägt.

Sie hatte jetzt zwei Taschen zusammen, als Sully ins Zimmer kam.

Er schaute sich im Raum um und ließ seine Augen auf dem Bett ruhen.

Michaela wusste genau was er dachte.

„Ja hier hat er mir all diese schrecklichen Dinge angetan. Aber bitte lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich möchte alles hinter mir lassen, auch wenn ich weiß dass das nicht so einfach wird. Aber was wir tun ist ein Anfang."

„Du hast recht. Lass uns jetzt nicht daran denken."

Er schluckte einmal kräftig.

„Wie weit bist du denn?"

„Ich bin fertig. Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?"

„Das erzähl ich dir auf dem Weg. Wir sollten nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben."

„Du hast recht. Wie hat Katie es aufgenommen?"

„Sie freut sich, dass wir wieder eine richtige Familie werden."

„Das freut mich. Ok. Lass uns gehen."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und gingen zu dritt nach unten.

Sie wollten gerade raus, als Michaela sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Hast du noch was vergessen?"

„So kann man das auch sagen."

Sie trat an den Esstisch heran, nahm ihren Ehering ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

„So, jetzt können wir."


	9. Chapter 9

Dann verließen sie das Haus. Sie sattelte Michaela´ s Pferd und Sully verstaute das Gepäck auf Baer, den die für den Gepäcktransport benutzen.

„Glaubst du nicht, das wir so ein wenig langsam voran kommen."

„Ja ich denke das ist gerade das richtige Tempo. Schließlich solltest du ja eigentlich gar nicht mehr reiten."

Er stricht ihr über ihren runden Bauch.

„Du hast ja recht. Ich will nur nicht, dass er uns findet."

„Das wird er nicht. E ist erst mal lange genug mit seinen Geschäften beschäftigt bis er merkt, dass ihr weg seid."

„Du hast ja recht. Och mist. Ich was in unserem Haus vergessen. Was hast ich auch in der Truhe versteckte habe."

„Meinst du zufällig die hier?"

Er holte ihren Verlobung- und Ehering aus seiner Tasche und legte sie ihr in die Hand.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ja genau, die meinte ich. Bitte behalte du sie."  
Michaela wusste nicht recht, was sie damit machen sollte. Am liebste würde sie sie wieder über ihren Finger streifen, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, auf diese weise.

Sully steckte sie wieder in die Tasche und dann bestiegen Michaela und Sully ihre Pferde. Sully setzte Katie vor sich auf sein Pferd und sie ritten davon.

Nach etwa zwei stunden machten sie eine Pause. Sully machte ihnen aus dem Hasen, den er gefangen hatte ein Dinner und sie Assen genüsslich. Danach saßen sie noch ein wenig zusammen und Sully und Michaela waren aneinander gekuschelt. Sully streichelte glücklich darüber, dass er seine Familie zurück hatte und dass er wieder Vater wurde, ihren Babybauch. Er wusste, dass sie noch einen weiten Weg hatten, aber gemeinsam würden sie ihn gehen.

„Ma, Pa? Darf ich euch was fragen?"

„Sicher doch mein Schatz", antwortete Michaela.

„Ma ist doch Schwanger. Man bekommt doch ein Baby, wenn man verheiratet ist. Das hab ihr mir doch gesagt. Aber wie ist das jetzt. Ma ist doch mit Preston verheiratet. Aber warum freust du dich dann Pa?"

Die beiden schauten sich sprachlos an. Sie hatten mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

Michaela bekam Panik.

„Entschuldigt mich."  
Sie lief davon.

Sully starrte ihr kurz hinterher.

„Katie. Bitte bleib du hier. Ich schau nach deiner Ma."

Katie nickte nur. Sie hatte ein zu schlechtes Gewissen, um etwas zu sagen.

Sully erreichte Michaela und sah, dass sie weinte. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Michaela, Schatz. Ich weiß das tut weh. Bitte beruhige dich wieder. Er kann dir nichts mehr tun. Wir müssen Katie die Situation erklären."

Michaela wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast recht."

Sully gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand zurück zu Katie.

Katie blickte auf, als sie die beiden sah.

„Ma? Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

„Nein Katie. Ich hätte nicht weglaufen sollen. Es ist in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel passiert", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Katie merkte, wie nah ihr ihre Frage ging.

Nun schaltete Sully sich ein.  
„Um deine Frage zu beantworten Katie. Ich freu mich sehr auf das Baby. Wir sind eine Familie. Ich bin der Vater."  
Sully merkte, wie Michaela sich anspannte.  
„Freust du dich denn nicht darauf ein kleines Geschwisterchen zu bekommen. Dann bist du die große Schwester.

Katie lächelte ihn an.  
„Doch ich freu mich sehr. Ich dachte nur, Preston sei der Vater. Aber ich bin sehr glücklich, dass wir wieder eine richtige Familie sind."

Sie ging auf die beiden zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

Als sie sich wieder von ihnen löste, schaute sie sie an.

„Hast du noch was auf dem Herzen?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment.

„Pa wie hast du eigentlich das Baby in Ma reingetan?"

Die beiden erschraken so sehr, dass sie beinahe vergaßen zu atmen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Sully sich wieder sammelte und ging schließlich auf die Frage seiner neugierigen Tochter ein. Wie er diesen Naseweis doch vermisst hatte.

„Ich denke darüber reden wir, wenn du älter bist."

„Aber Papi. Immer sagst du, ich wäre zu jung. Ich bin schon neun Jahre alt."  
„Und das ist eindeutig zu jung dafür."

Er schaute in die strahlend blauen Augen seiner Tochter und erkannte sich selber in diesen Augen.

„Katie. Weißt du wenn man eine Frau und ein Mann sich wirklich ganz doll lieben dann heiraten sie. Das weißt du ja."

„Aber warum hat Ma dann Preston geheiratet?"

Dieser Satz ließ Michaela aufschrecken. Sie stand die ganze Zeit neben den beiden. Sie konnte einfach nichts sagen. Es schmerzte sie zu sehr. Wie sollte sie Katie etwas erklären, womit sie gerade große Probleme hatte, damit umzugehen und wie sollte sie ihr nur erklären, warum sie ihren Pa verlassen hatte und einen schrecklichen Menschen geheiratet hatte den sie überhaupt nicht liebt. Doch sie war erleichtert, als Sully das übernahm.

„Katie. Manchmal muss man eben Entscheidungen treffen, die man nicht möchte um die Menschen zu schützen die man liebt. Deine Ma hat Preston nie geliebt. Sie hat immer nur mich geliebt. Aber manchmal sieht man einfach keinen anderen Ausweg und man opfert sich aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Und mehr werde ich jetzt dazu nicht sagen. Du bist noch jung und du solltest da nicht noch mehr mit reingezogen werden als nötig. Du hast schon genug mitbekommen. Lass das uns schon regeln."

Katie schaute ihren Pa einen Moment an. Sie wusste sie würde darauf keine weitere Antwort mehr bekommen. Das wichtigste für sie war, dass sie wieder eine Familie werden würden. Das war alles was zählte. Dennoch wollte sie noch eine Sache wissen.

„Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Wie hast du in Ma das Baby reinbekommen?"

„Wie gesagt Katie, wenn zwei Menschen sich wirklich ganz doll lieb haben dann zeigen sie sich das auch und sie machen eben Sachen durch die die Frau schwanger werden kann?"

„Was für Sachen?"

„So Sachen eben."

„Was für Sachen denn?"

„Sei nicht so neugierig."

„Aber Papi das hab ich doch von Mami. Und bei ihr stört es dich doch auch nicht."

Sully geriet langsam echt in Erklärungsnot.

„Katie Du weißt echt, wie du an dein Ziel kommt. Ganz wie deine Ma."

„Ja was ist jetzt Pa? Erklärst du es mir jetzt?"

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Ich muss mir erst überlegen, wie ich es dir am besten erklär."  
„Was gibt es denn da zu überlegen? Sag mir einfach wie du es gemacht hast."

„OK Katie. Man zeigt sich eben, dass man sich ganz doll lieb hat und küsst sich..."

Nun unterbrach Katie ihn:

„Heißt das, dass man vom küssen schwanger werden kann?"

Sully konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Nein Katie vom Küssen alleine nicht."  
„Sondern?"

„Ja man tut eben noch andere Dinge."

„Ja was denn. Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Papi."

„Katie du kennst den Unterschied zwischen einem Jungen und einem Mädchen, richtig?"

„Ja. Ein Mädchen hat ne Mumu und ein Junge hat so ein komisches Ding, das aussieht wie ne Wurst."

Wieder musste Sully grinsen, doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
„Hast du etwa schon einen gesehen."

„Nein. Hab jemand in der Schule darüber reden hören."

Sully war erleichtert.  
„Gut. Ok Katie. Für zwei Menschen die sich lieben ist es ein schönes Gefühl, wenn der Mann... na ja... sein Ding, wie du gerade gesagt hast, bei der Frau rein steckt. So kann es dann passieren, dass die Frau schwanger wird."

„Wie fühlt sich das denn an?"

„Das ist etwas, das du erst erfahren wirst wenn du heiratest. So und jetzt leg dich hin. Wir werden erst morgen weiter reiten."

„Ok Papi."

Katie hab zuerst Sully und dann Michaela einen Kuss und legte sich hin.

Sully war erleichtert, dass er das endlich hinter dich hatte. Nun konnte Sully sich endlich um seine Frau kümmern, die die ganze Zeit angespannt neben ihm stand und nichts sagte. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie ein Wenig von ihrem Lager weg.

„So. Das wäre geschafft. Michaela, warum redest du mit nichts? Was es wirklich so schlimm?"

Michaela schaute ihn nichts an.  
„Ist schon ok. Alles in Ordnung."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Du hast dich nicht nur bei dem Thema komisch verhalten. Michaela du weißt ich liebe dich. Ich würde alles für dich tun. Egal wie es sein sollte. Ich würde dich nie verlassen. Es würde sich nichts ändern. Aber bitte, du musst ehrlich zu mir sein."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihren angeschwollenen Bauch.

„Ist das Baby wirklich von mir?"


End file.
